


Mild Obsession

by SnakePrince



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hate to Love, Violence, mild bloodplay, sassy demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakePrince/pseuds/SnakePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are on your way to becoming a full adult; Taking your own responsibilities, living by yourself and worst of all, being alone. However, before any of this happens, it is all changed by a terribly familliar demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I am garbage  
> But hello, yes I made a Sebastian fic hAhaha  
> Kill me  
> Anywho, I actually owned a previous work on Quotev called "Obsession" and I was planning on remaking it but then my account got deleted?? I dunno but hey, here's the beginning of my remake.  
> Enjoy~

It was a crisp and clear afternoon. The sun was high in the sky, leaving it a calm, light blue color. I sped down the street in my car, just released from school. All of the windows were cracked open, allowing the billowing wind to flow throughout the vehicle. 

I took a deep breath of the fresh air, and let out a sigh. Us seniors get released early because of the smaller amount of classes we are required to take, plus the fact that school was ending soon. The haunting thoughts of becoming an official adult and taking more responsibilities made my stomach churn, but I decided not to let it get to me and just focus on the moment.

My parents were eager more than ever to have me out of the house anyway, and with me turning 18 soon, I have been on the road to adulthood for a while now. I let out another sigh and pressed on the break as I slowly began to turn into the open garage of my home. I slowed to a stop, parking inside and pulling out the keys from the ignition. I pulled myself out of the car and shut the door behind me, not bothering to grab my backpack from the back seat. 

I then opened the door to the house whilst simultaneously clicking the garage door button to close. After I walked inside and kicked the door shut behind me, I hung my keys on the key rack and stretched my arms above my head; feeling my muscles tremble slightly. 

I exhaled and opened the refridgerator, scanning the shelves to find anything appetizing. Nothing. I groaned and shut the cool door, turning on my heel and making my way toward my room. After I shut the door behind me, I plopped onto my comfortable, fluffy bed sheets. 

For what seemed to be many minutes, I remained motionless, stuck in space. My body slowly began to feel more relaxed as I lie still; my breathing consistent, muscles calm and eyelids threatening to flutter shut. Suddenly, I blinked back into reality and slowly pushed myself up, rubbing my eyes as I did so.

"Damn...I'm so tired all of the sudden.." I yawned to myself. "I may need a pick-me-up.." I paused and looked around my room. There wasn't much. I would usually have quite a mess or a few piles of items here and there, but my parents were so eager to have me leave that they forced me to pack items already. 

They did love me, not to get a wrong impression or anything, but being the youngest and last child to live in their home after two others, they had peace dangling infront of them. 

The thought made me chuckle. I understood them. I was quite eager to leave myself; the thought of finally being on my own and having myself to take care of was exciting. That didn't mean I wasn't nervous though. 

I shook the thoughts out of my head and kicked myself up from my bed.   
"Okay!" I clapped my hands and scoped the room once more. "What to doo....." 

My eyes darted back and forth, searching desperatley for something that was worthwhile. I glanced at the small television propped up ontop of the dresser across from my bed and bit my lip.

"Mgh....maybe I could watch something..."  
I reluctantly crawled on my bed once again and snatched the remote from my side table. I pressed the red power button and heard a pop from the T.V. as it came to life. 

I had a sort of television which had the option of downloadable applications, in which I may have taken for granted. Luckily though, I had Netflix, which was perfect for days like these. I pressed on the app and watched as the screen turned red, revealing the white words labelled "NETFLIX". I waited patiently as the app loaded to soon reveal all of the titles. 

After scrolling through for a minute or two, I found myself with nothing. I grunted and clicked down to the "Anime" genre.   
I haven't watched an anime for what seemed to be forever. I remained still, pondering for a moment, then came to the conclusion of trying it out.

I scrolled through my selections to find myself stopped at a certain title: "Black Butler". Now that was an anime that I liked.  
At one point in the eighth grade through my Freshman year, I was OBSESSED with Black Butler. It had action, mystery and of course, hot demonic butlers, which was right down my alley. 

I haven't watched the show for what seemed to be forever. So why not now?   
I shrugged to myself and clicked on the title, choosing the very first episode. The screen then turned black, the only thing being shown was the small, white loading circle. I waited patiently, feeling a little excited for watching my favorite anime again.

I waited a while. Three minutes. Five minutes. Seven minutes. Yet the screen continued to load endlessly. I frowned and clicked the "return" button on the remote, only for the screen to remain the same. 

"The hell..?" I muttered and pressed the power button. The television refused to shut off. I groaned and stood from my bed, walking over to unplug the tv. I looked back at the screen, luckily to see it completely black. I sighed in relief and plugged the cord back into the outlet. 

I stood up again and turned around just as the tv popped again as it turned on. Only this time instead of the usual home screen appearing, it was static. I frowned at this and walked closer. A gut wrenching feeling was in my stomach, telling me to run away, yet I ignored it. I pressed the power button on the device, only for it to refuse me again.

"Hm..damn thing is probably broken."  
After a reluctant sigh, I plopped face-down onto my cushiony bed. My eyelids felt heavy and ached for me to close them, the silky texture of my sheets not helping a bit. I don't know why I was so exaughsted all of the sudden. It was a rather busy week and I had quite a few late nights, but it couldn't have gotten this bad, right?

The tempting grasp of sleep was hard to avoid. My body felt as if it was sinking lower and lower into my bed as my eyes hazily shut and my breaths became deeper and longer. 

Just before sleep overtook me, I could have sworn I heard a deep voice. "Rest well, my lady. You will need it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A loud vibration startled me awake. My eyes and body were still heavy with rest as I rubbed my eye and stared blankly around my room. It was dark; the only light being emitted was from my television screen and phone. The tv still exposed static, however, my phone showed a flurry of messages. 

I lazily lifted myself into a sitting position and unlocked my phone, the bright screen stinging my eyes which felt weighed down by sleep. 

The messages read:  
"Aaron 3:44 pm: Hey, can you help me with the homework?"  
"Aaron 3:51 pm: ?"  
"Aaron 4:00 pm: Hellooooo?"  
"Mom 4:23 pm: Going to come late tonight. Probably 11:00. Food is in the cabinet, love u"  
"Aaron 5:00 pm: Okay, I'm just gonna assume you fell asleep again. At least send me the answers tomorrow or whenever the fuck you wake up, sleeping beauty <3 :P"  
"Dad 5:45 pm: Your mom has a late night. Gonna head out with the boys after work, no parties. Love you, sweetheart."

I groaned and rubbed my eyes awake. I can't believe I actually fell asleep! Well, hello again, fucked up sleep schedule. I went into the conversation with my best friend from seventh grade, Aaron, and began to respond to his message.

"7:00 pm: You got me, fell asleep again :p Sorry about that, I'll send you a picture now."

Almost as soon as I sent the message, he replied.

"7:00 pm: Classic (Y/N). But thank you, a lot. You saved my C-average ass"

I chuckled at his response. He was always a dorky guy and never ceased to make me smile.

"7:01 pm: Pay attention in class for once and you can change that, dork"

"7:02 pm: It's harder than it looks, buddy. But whatever you say. Send me pics, now? ;)"

I giggled and rolled my eyes as I replied.

"7:03 pm: Don't make it dirty :P I'll send them now."

"7:03 pm: It ain't dirty unless you make it :^)"

I snorted at that one. Well, time to actually stand up. I lifted my body off of the bed, feeling much lighter than when I did after first waking up. I stretched my arms up, feeling my aching muscles pound with relief. I let out a happy sigh and stood back into a neutral state. 

My eyes throbbed as they attempted to adjust to the dark after staring at a bright screen. My arms wavered in front of me, searching for anything to grab; a wall, a door, anything. 

My fingers then met up with a soft, yet starchy feeling fabric. I prodded around, feeling a more thicker surface behind the fabric. Did I have some clothes hanging up? I don't recall anything such..maybe dad came home before he went out? 

Unsure, I eventually felt the hard surface of my wall and flicked on the light switch. My eyes burned at the sudden flood of brightness, making me hiss like some sort of vampire. I rubbed my eyes which began to tear up slightly and grunted. 

Once they began to adjust to the light, I wiped away the small tears and looked around my room. Suddenly, black fabric caught my attention in the corner of my eye. 

I turned to where the fabric was, noticing that is also where I was prodding around, only to find nothing. I blinked in confusion and rubbed my eyes again. Maybe I was seeing things? Probably.

I hummed quietly to myself and turned around, thinking I left my keys somewhere on my bed. Suddenly, before I knew it, I felt myself bump into a solid force, sending me backwards onto the floor. Once my body made contact with the rather hard, carpeted surface, my ass and spine began to burn with pain. 

I groaned and shut my eyes tight, trying to focus on the pain going away.

"Owww.." I breathed, rubbing my now sore ass. "What the hell..?" I looked up to see what I had bumped into, only to be met with the same black fabric I thought I had seen. Only this time, there was a body along with it. 

Before I even bothered to look at who it was, I felt my breath hitch in my throat. My muscles froze and my eyes went wide. There was someone in my house, in my fucking ROOM! My heartbeat felt heavy and fast as I mentally screamed at myself to run away, but I couldn't move. 

Fear had taken over me. I still wasn't able to see who it was. As soon as I gathered enough courage, my eyes slowly began to examine the body. The person was wearing a jet black suit, a nice one at that, clearly expensive. Black tie that lie neatly on the chest, white gloves that showed no signs of stains or wear whatsoever; this person was classy, almost perfect.

Finally, the face. My heart seemed to beat faster and faster as I met my eyes with this person's daunting smirk. I could recognize that smirk anywhere. 

"Oh dear, pardon me," The man purred, a light, british accent mixed in with his voice. "I do apologize for the intrusion. I shall introduce myself." One of his gloved hands lie on his chest as he bent forward into a curt bow. "You may call me Sebastian Michaelis."


	2. Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You frantically explain how you are aware of who Sebastian is and try to get him on your side. After a while of convincing, he complies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is a bit short and ends on a awkwardly written note...sorry about that! But here you go, another chapter!~  
> I'm also working on my Handsome Jack fic, I apologize deeply for the delay unu

How long had it been?  
Seconds? Minutes? Hours?  
My mind was swirling and my vision was corrupted with black dots, threatening to take over. Was I even breathing? What happened? 

"My lady?" A smooth voice interrupted my thoughts. I snapped out of my current state, the black dots disappearing, and gawked at the man in front of me. 

"Y....you-you're.." I stammered, trying to find the right words. The man raised one of his jet black eyebrows in amusement, as if he was judging me to the maximum. 

"Oh what's this?" He began, a finger rising up to his chin and resting in a thoughtful position. "You seem to act as if you know me..now why is that?" He inquired, a smirk dangerously playing on his face as he leaned in toward me. I swallowed down thick phlegm and began to lean away from him. I was stunned to say the least. 

"...y...yeah...I do.." I breathed out, my mouth feeling dry. What the fuck kind of answer was that? If anything, that would make him extremely suspicious of me and even worse, might KILL me! Suddenly, I heard him let out a soft chuckle as his hand gripped my wrist tightly, pulling me up with brute force. Surprised, I stared at him with wide eyes, his crimson orbs studying mine. 

"Do tell me," he purred before shoving me down onto my cool bed rather roughly as he climbed over me, staring down and trapping me underneath him. "How do you know of me, my lady?~" He leaned close into my ear, stroking my cheek gently with his gloved thumb as the rest of his hand cupped my warm cheek.

My heart pounded in my chest. I may have been downright stunned and dazed as hell, but I saw through his ruse; he would try to seduce me to receive information. It's not like it's the first time he has done it to someone either. I guess I was just so overwhelmed that this was all happening so suddenly, yet I refuse to fall for his trickery; whether or not I had lingering feelings for him in my previous years. 

I snapped my head away from him, shutting my eyes tightly in an attempt to refuse him. Sebastian merely chuckled and leaned into my exposed neck, giving it a small peck. I yelped as an electric current jolted down my spine, sending my nerves aflame. "My my," he whispered. "You're quite jumpy..is it because you have never been touched this way before?" 

I whimpered meekly in response, feeling his lips pull back into a smirk against the crook of my neck. "Am I not correct?~" he hummed, his warm breath hitting the surface of my sensitive skin. I strained to raise my arms up to escape from his restraint, yet his grip was locked on me; seeming to tighten after my attempt. 

"P...please..." I whined, my eyes shut tight. "Stop..." My plead came out as a broken whisper, making Sebastian frown. His grip on my wrists felt looser and his actions seemed to become more hesitant. He then sighed heavily against my neck and pulled himself away from me, an empty expression on his face. 

"Alright..." He said flatly, his grip now retightening. "If I cannot seem to seduce you, then I will not hesitate to take your answer by force." His other hand suddenly snatched down toward my face; roughly gripping my cheeks, forcing me to stare up at him. He leaned in close, giving me a cold, dead stare. "How do you know of me and what am I doing here." 

That was a rather quick transition. I was overjoyed that Sebastian refrained from his previous actions, but I was now terrified. If I told him the truth, there is no way in hell he would believe me...or is there? I mean, they all have seen some pretty strange things and after all, Sebastian IS a demon. Either way, he will most likely kill me; I have no idea how to answer him.

His grip on my cheeks tightened, making them burn as he yanked me closer to his frowning face. "Answer me." He spat.  
I gulped and hesitantly glanced up at him. Here goes nothing.

"Alright.." I said with strain, due to the pain flaming inside of my cheeks. "I'll tell you..if you let go.."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Trying to bargain are we?" He teased, letting out a small huff as he released me from his deathly grasp. Relieved, I let out a shaky sigh and rubbed my sore, red cheeks as the demon stared me down without hesitation.   
"Well?"

I stared up at him as he glowered back at me. He really is intimidating, especially in person. I slowly seated myself back onto my plush bed, feeling the soft blankets under my fingertips. That feeling would usually calm me, but nothing helped at this moment. 

"W-well you see..." I began hesitentley, feeling his stare on me, even as I looked away. "I know you..because you're on a show..." I quickly glanced up at him to see one of his brows raised.

"A show? As in a play?" He pondered. 

I cringed slightly at his almost innocent sounding answer. This would take a LOT of explaining. 

"Well...not exactly," I nearly stuttered my words as the demon gave me a confused stare. Feeling at a loss, I suddenly got an idea and turned around. "Here, look." I grabbed the remote from my bed and pressed the red power button, the television in front of me lighting up to life. 

I heard Sebastian shift behind me and saw him walk beside me in the corner of my eye. He stared intently at the television, his eyebrows furrowed. I cleared my throat and activated the Black Butler loading screen, clicking on the first episode. After a long pause of darkness, the episode began, Sebastian serving his young master after awakening. 

"How interesting..." I heard Sebastian mutter beside me. I shut off the television and turned back toward him.  
"So...now you see.." I mumbled, nervous of his next action. He hummed a short reply and stayed silent, still staring at the television. 

He then turned toward me, his eyes closed. "You somehow managed to...'spy', per se, on the young master and I..how suspicious." Oh dear. My eyes widened and I felt my body become hot. 

"Wh-no no, you have the wrong idea!" I tried to explain. "You were supposed to be fiction-! A-a made up story with unrealistic characters made by a professional author!" He remained silent and watched as I tried to convince him to listen to me. 

"W-well now that I think about it, it really does seem like people are spying on you..." I mumbled, nervously rubbing the back of my neck.

"People?" He repeated after me. 

"U-um...yeah...like I said, it's a show so more than one person could see it..."

He remained silent in front of me, seeming to be lost in his thoughts as he gave me a cold stare. He then sighed and closed his eyes. "Tell me," he began. "Why should I not end you where you stand right now?"

I blinked in surprise. Was there even a reason why he shouldn't kill me? He hasn't done so yet, so maybe he feels as if there is a reason? I paused, racking my brain for an answer. I suddenly thought, and blinked slowly.

I looked back up at him and took in a silent deep breath, confidently standing up straight. "I want to help you return..." He seemed a bit surprised at my reasoning and raised an eyebrow. "You don't belong here...so I want to help you..."

After a short spurt of silence, a small smirk crept onto his face. He let out a breathless chuckle and leaned down toward me, his blood red eyes flickering a bright pink. "You wish to help me?" He inquired with an amused voice. My eyebrows furrowed as I nodded confidently. The smile on his face disappeared.

Sebastian let out an annoyed sigh and stood up straight again and held out his hand. "Shall we make it a deal? You help me and I shall not kill you; that includes not taking your soul." I stared at his hand in front of me and then back at him. He had such a serious expression on his face...I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was this close. I shook my head of those thoughts and gripped his hand firmly. 

"Deal."


End file.
